narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beauty and the Best
As he sat on the branch, he wondered what the world had for him. It was an uneventful day, and sitting here meant he would get behind on his duties. He looked out at the verdant forest, the one around Konoha. The path was clear, virtually untouched it seemed. No one had come to Konoha for awhile, at least not on foot. He sat while the birds chirped. A feminine silhouette emerged from the ground, it's body covered almost entirely within a dark hooded cloak. Upon closer examination, one might have recognized this individual as the Sayuri Uchiha, though it was hard to tell with half her face concealed by a high collar, and the top half covered by her long, luscious brown hair. Her eyes remained as always, a dark, emotionless red, while a distinctive rhombus sat along her forehead. The woman looked up, gazing at Sōkō with her red eyes. With her voice a bit muffled by the collar, she spoke firm, projecting her voice loud enough for proper clarity. "It's beyond me why you continue to express such a degree of loyalty towards a village such as this." Sōkō looked down at the body emerging from the ground. He watched as it rose. His eyes studied the body closely. After listening to the person's words he smiled. "Why on earth would you think that?" He said. He wasn't 'loyal' to Konoha, it just happened to be his home from which his clan originated. He moved here in a means to restore it. He however had no deep loyalty to the village. It was the leaders of it who had masscreds his clan in the first place. The same village who sent assassins to kill him. He simply stayed here because of his clan and because Konoha had requested him for a mission and gave him good pay. "Konoha is just the village my clan originate from. Now, who are you?" He said. "For now, consider me... a friend." The wind blew through her hair, revealing the demonic glow of her Sharingan. The highly coveted Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha Clan, believed to have gone extinct ages ago, was surely enough to spark excitement within just about anyone. "I'm surprised you've stayed here as long as you did... knowing the truth behind the surreal actions of this accursed village.." Her tone grew colder with every word. His eyes immediately looked down away from her eyes. He didn't want to end up in a genjutsu from being too friendly. The same breeze that blew at her hair blew through hers. He wanted to activate his, but didn't find it necessary. "I'll have my way with the village soon. I just don't trust in myself alone. For now, I am here for money." He said. "To settle for money over your own clan... whether it be a momentary tenure or not..." Sayuri retorted, as a smile appeared behind the collar as a result of his evasion of her attempt at genjutsu. "Your loyalty to the clan has already been expressed. Now fall... like the rest." Sayuri rose her hand forward, revealing her palm to Sōkō. From behind, another replicate of Sayuri emerged, though, as it was not within the same plane, it was insensible, and beyond that, could not be encompassed merely through the five senses. To put into perspective, the clone was not sensible by any means, and appearing from behind Sōkō, the man would not know what was taking place. The clone began to take in the space before it, a vicious attempt to consume Sōkō into another dimension with it, at a blinding rate of speed, whilst the replicate before him, acting as a decoy. Sōkō's eyes widened. His body had been warped into the dimension. After he got there he looked around. This was the power of the mangekyo? As Sōkō appeared within Sayuri's Dimension, the metallic clone, which had initially been responsible for his arrival, appeared alongside him. Positioned behind him, the clone stood in place. Arriving in the dimension would have automatically placed Sōkō within a powerful genjutsu, on it's own rights, comparable to that of Uchiha Itachi's Tsukuyomi. A teleportation process which worked twice the speed of an instant, Sōkō would be entirely unaware of what had happened. "Welcome to paradise." Sayuri spoke aloud. Her tone remained the same, though it was almost as if she were congratulating him in some fashion. Anything Sōkō had dreamed or thought of would now immediately exist. To Sōkō, he was where ever he wanted to be... though in reality, he would have been knocked unconscious, lying on the floor of one of the metallic prisms in Sayuri's dimension. Sōkō lie on the ground in reality. In his mind, he was their standing above Kasuga Sarutobi, the current Hoakge. She begged him for mercy and apologized for the actions of the village she lead. He stood with her on her knees. Clear liquid rode down her cheeks from her eyes. He looked down upon her. Then it hit him. He could tell when he was in a genjutsu. Over his 107 years of living he had been put under one many times before he could activate his Sharingan. Even though he knew he was under one he still couldn't break free. With Sōkō out cold, Sayuri got to work. Approaching the fallen man, she sat on her knees, flipping him over so that he was on his backside. Weaving hands signs, Sayuri's hands became imbued with chakra. She then carefully ran two fingers across his eyelids, opening both, before proceeding to surgically removing both his Sharingan. Holding them within her palm, she grew curious as to what sort of power they may hold. She nodded, before the eyeballs suddenly faded from view. Raising her hand above her head, a metallic rod instantaneously formed within it, allowing her to come down on Sōkō's body with great force, piercing the rod into his right shoulder. Continuing this process, there would be an additional rod in his left shoulder, two below each knee, another set through his ankles, through his ears, and finally, one through his chest, just below his heart. These rods would play their role in prohibiting any further movements from Sōkō, despite the latter having been caught in the previous genjutsu. Taking extra measures of precaution, Sayuri proceeded to wrapping the fallen body in several layers of steel wires, before finally, encasing it into a large block of metal. Almost a coffin as some sort, though Sōkō would continue to live. The block of metal then suddenly began to phase through the metallic prism, descending lower and lower into the prism, until it reached the epicenter, where it then stopped, hiding away the body. Sayuri smiled, turning around to examine the other prisms. Every prism was the coffin of another living human being... multiple, actually. The reason Sōkō's coffin had stopped in the middle was only because it had come into contact with another coffin. The metallic clone of Sayuri slowly began to melt, the characteristic of being desummoned. A warm smile appeared on it's face, a sign of a job well done. Not only had she saved another one from the accursed world of shinobi, but had provided him with eternal happiness.